User talk:Esyrias
Yay you're here! Flamefang 00:45, 2 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang So... Are you the creator of Kale? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 00:57, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Is this the co-creator person? hi anyway I'm the commenter here.... i just..... comment.... Elidahad 04:26, 2 September 2008 (UTC)Elidahad Yes, this is my co-creator, he knows more about specific characters and all that while i work on the timeline, political situation, wars etc. He's also the local artist.. he's really good.. but he denies it! please welcome him and if you haven't figured this out already he has permission to edit all articles within and related to Kale. Also he doesn't like to call it Kale since a "Kale" is a type of lettuce... *grumbles* Flamefang 04:31, 2 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hello, Esyrias, Flamefang and AHR. In order to keep a good estimation of what articles belong on what project in this wiki encyclopedia, I recommend you to add the Category:The Haram Empire identifier at the end of the articles belonging to your project. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 18:58, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Esyrias go look at this! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Q0GE4gEFS8&feature=related I'm-a firin' mah lazer! - Esyrias Hey, Esyrias, i found that picture of Kalrdin's sword... well not His but you know what i mean.. its pretty much exactly like the Below except the crossguard is slightly bigger and curves a little bit forward... Ok, Esyrias i know we seem to have problems with the Pre-War events in the Empire.... for now the best compromise i can think of is to move the Men migrating from the west, come into the Obsidian Mountains and immediately leave instead of settling down... or they could move through the Gap of Hinror and western mountains. The second proposition doesn't work as well since the men would most likely settle in Hinror instead of moving on to the Empire..... Anyway... the main problem with our current dilemma is that the men need sufficient time to settle in Avon, Duskania and the Buskan Isles... and this coincides with the sealing and Avran etc. Flamefang 02:48, 16 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang =Avvies= I found that I can make some sexy avatars from my scanned drawings... I got a Firstborn avvy on Xfire for now ^ ^ Esyrias 02:11, 20 September 2008 (UTC) And now, there's a Karldin avvy up on his page. Although, sadly, that one was colored by computer, at least for now... and I don't know how to make that look good. Ah well. Check it out for an example of an awesome avatar! Made by me! ... God, I need to cool off... I'm just kinda thrilled about this, it seems like a simple thing but I've only made my own avatar once before and that kinda sucked so this is great. ... I'm not helping. I'll go stick my head in a bucket of cold water. Or go eat some ice cream. Somethin' like that. Esyrias 23:57, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I must say, your drawings are very impressive, though most of them are people. Can you draw landscapes? Elidahad is good at drawing too, though she rarely admits it and doesn't draw much... Thanks for the message, 1337H4Xx0r 04:41, 12 October 2008 (UTC)1337H4Xx0r No, I can't draw landscapes. At all. I used to draw only dragons, and that carries over a little bit to other animals and I can draw them a little. Not very well. So it's usually just people, though every now and then I try to do something new and exciting like draw a lamppost next to one of 'em. Esyrias 22:57, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, i looked at your site.... 1. Wow, those first two videos are very....bloody..... 2. Bears? I would plug one in anytime... i just lack the materials necessary such as a tranquilizer gun, darts, and a camouflage suit, as well as the fact that Bears aren't very common around where i live... 3. Whats this? A block headed ugly guy, doing an absurd dance to an even more absurd song, in a foreign language.... he also seems to lack pupils.... 4. The last one is good, i like the music synchronization as well as the wording at the end, much of which is too fast to read, though i understand that this is supposed to be humorous as it pertains to many RPGs. 1337H4Xx0r 01:37, 16 October 2008 (UTC)1337H4Xx0r Thanks for watching! By way of explanation.... 1. Yes. 2. Whatever it takes. 3. Well, if you a) had seen the Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex anime series, b) were familiar with the Internet meme I was copying (link to the Wikipedia article here), and c) were willing to forgive the crappy drawing and animation, then you'd get it. Maybe. 4. Thanks ^.^ The wording at the end was a heck of a lot of fun to do. Sounds like you got the gist of what it says. Esyrias 15:49, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, Esyrias i'd recommend you finish off the Magas Firale section you begun, and by that i mean the other two cities. Flamefang 00:28, 22 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Aww, you mean I actually have to work? Alright, I'll do that. At some point. Later. Probably. Esyrias 12:30, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... i have to say, the idea of removing the Dragons is growing on me... if we were to remove them it would result in allot more proper land to fight over in the Haram war, as well as removing a bit of the Stereotypical-ness. Basically it would open up quite a few new opportunities and concepts, more areas, more battles in the Haram War, lots of stuff... In fact i would consider expanding the pre-war Haram Empire a little... and of course the Elves would rule over most of that land, including the areas to the east of the Twin Forests and Granite mountains... Or as another suggestion, the Dragons could be an even smaller race.. and the Elves could populate what is now the Draconic lands as well as the Dragons, and of course the Haram Border would go a bit further east... Anyway... think about it, we can talk Monday..... Flamefang 04:50, 26 October 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I'm not really sure how to read the times on the signature but PLEASE tell me you didn't post that at 4:50 AM today... Anyway, yeah, I think we should at least rearrange them to make them coexist more with the elves but have less land of their own. Maybe leave them their one mountain but have elves surrounding it and so on... As you said, we should work on this Monday. And a bit if/when you get on xfire... but if that actually was 4AM then I doubt you'll be up for a while -.- Esyrias 13:27, 26 October 2008 (UTC) PS. Just looked at my own signature-thing's timestamp and it's 4 hours ahead, so... more like 12:50 AM. Well whatever. Esyrias 13:28, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Just so you know, i'm 14 and not a hippy. I think you are talking about the peace symbol painted on the side of my face in that picture. Well i was face painting at my little sisters party and my friend decided to paint one on me. Rachel1 22:54, 1 December 2008 (UTC)Rachel1 Proposal See Constructed Mythology talk:Community Portal for the proposal and to vote. I would appreciate your opinion on this. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:33, 11 January 2009 (UTC) New Relevant Works If you wish to vote for the new article for the Main Page's Relevant Works section, you may nominate another article or vote on the ones already nominated at Constructed Mythology:Relevant Works Vote. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC)